


my heart is beating

by coldairballoons



Series: Literature Lovers [5]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: (Or is it?), Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: After an assignment gone wrong, Lemony Snicket finds himself at the Baudelaire estate...(Title from "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons)
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire, Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket
Series: Literature Lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	my heart is beating

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna post daily fics!  
> Me, after a major power outage/water crisis/breakdown: 
> 
> So anyways... I'm aiming for weekly fics now ahsjfhsjfhsdhfds

Lemony Snicket wasn’t sure how he got here, into the Baudelaire house, into their lovely library, being tended to by the even lovelier Beatrice and Bertrand Baudelaire. Metaphorically speaking, there was a whole host of questions he asked himself about how he had gotten here in his life--hopelessly in love with a married couple, both parties seemingly oblivious, a volunteer for a vague yet menacing yet somehow noble (or so he thought) department…--but literally… Lemony Snicket was entirely unsure.

The blood being dabbed away from his head by a wet cloth did clue him in, though.

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the noise in his head overtake his thoughts for a moment. His mind throbbed, as though someone were inside, banging against his skull to be let out, and for a moment, Lemony was certain he laughed. It was almost reminiscent of that most peculiar myth that Kit had ranted about for ages when they were young--Athena and her father, Zeus.

Lemony had never had a penchant for mythology. He preferred concrete, or, if not concrete, words. Words were more concrete than the stories woven together from person to person, by purely word of mouth, and while from a literary standpoint it was fascinating… he shook his head. As he did so, Beatrice pulled the cloth back from his head, frowning down at him.

“Lem?” She said gently, brushing damp hair from his face. Whether his hair was damp from the pouring rain outside the windows, the sweat that seemed to be dripping from his skin, the blood on the washcloth, he wasn’t sure--all he was positive of was that it was sticky, uncomfortable, and he was glad she moved it away, as he wasn’t quite sure he could raise his arms enough to do it himself. “Lemony, talk to us.”

“What happened?” Bertrand finished tying a bandage around Lemony’s right arm, just above the elbow, where he had been grazed by a weapon of some kind. A bullet? A dart? He wasn’t sure in the slightest, all he knew was how dreadfully painful it was. 

Lemony shook his head, and winced as another wave of pain washed through his head. How could he tell them that the villain he had long thought was dead--at his own hand, nonetheless--had found him and sought his revenge? How he planned to find his daughter, one of the only people Lemony had yet to contact following his departure from Stain’d-by-the-Sea as a child?

And how this was all his fault?

Those were the wrong questions, he knew, but for once, couldn’t he ask a right question? Silently, he shut his eyes and leaned against Bertrand’s shoulder, letting sleep overtake him. Bertrand started to say something, something along the lines of “If he has a concussion, Bea, we shouldn’t let him fall asleep-”, but his wife cut him off. “Let him rest. He’s been through a lot, Andy.” Beatrice chided, and just before his mind drifted off, Lemony felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Lemony Snicket.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think of ThemTM and I cry.


End file.
